


Midnight trespass

by Zoharain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angry Sex, Knife Play, M/M, Threatening, mildly bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoharain/pseuds/Zoharain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon meets a worthy opponent on the rift, but when games are over and done. His opponent still has a bone to pick with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight trespass

**Author's Note:**

> After a looong time I finally felt courageous enough to post this work!

Two silhouettes appeared from within the fog of the warzone that crept up on the middle lane and soon enough, two red eyes appeared aswell, hastily moving from the first silhouette to the other when the figure of a man dared show himself in the light.

"Talon." the man said, walking towards him dominantly, voice deep and husky with the usual lingering darkness to his tone coming from underneath the steel helmet. His red eyes shining as bright as ever laid fixed upon Talon's shaded face, sending a chill down his spine.

"Zed." Talon announced from his position under the safety of the tower's faint glow. Calling out his name, the man came to a stop, standing still at the very edge of the towers field of view, watching Talon in suffocating silence, like a chess piece, waiting for his move. When a horn announced the arrival of the minions and the official game had begun, Zed put his palms together over his chest and nodded politely, something he would do before every battle and that Talon had only seen him and sometimes Shen or Lee sin do. Talon, with his blade sharpened and ready, merely nodded as a response before Zed turned to the approaching minions on the lane.

It wasn't a particularly even game, resulting in a lead for Zed in the early game period. And with zero moral support from the friendly Kha'zix that roamed around the woods, Talon simply endured the rest of the time being up against Zed, watching his outer tower slowly crack and crumble. Getting out of his lane to help his teammates down south proved to be of a good boost and he watched his status rise neutral on the scoreboard only to reach impressive heights as the game went on, but Zed, he could not defeat. No matter how hard he tried, a one on one battle against the man proved too difficult, leaving him baffled and defeated each respawn. The final push however broke the last line of defense for the enemy team leaving their nexus vulnerable but, Zed caught them off guard in an ambush, and with his team charging in from the fountain they defeated Talon's whole team, eventually winning the game.

Being so close to winning and knowing the enemy's victory was purely based on zed's success irritated him when he stood staring at the result board. Leona and Riven nudged him, praising him for his efforts as they made their way to the institute and Talon decided to tag Zed as a worthy opponent and leave as well. Perhaps mere exhaustion explained his defeat, having battled within the rift a few times previous that day, he thought, feeling logical while rather making up excuses to patch his damaged ego. Fortunately enough it was the last callout this evening for Talon and he would finally retreat to his dorm room and get some hours of rest before the morning.

After making his way through his dorm, standing in front of his own door, he unlocked the advanced mechanism that held it shut and pushed it open. There was still a damp light coming from the horizing sun through the highly placed window, and Talon did not hesitate to remove his gear onto the wall hooks just inside and put the blades on the desk further in after closing the door. The cosy atmosphere in the room however soon turned to chills up his spine when he felt a presence. He was about to snap his head around when he realized who it must be, there's only two beings capable of such surprises, and he had nothing unspoken with Nocturne.

"What makes you think you're allowed in here?" He called out, turning around to confirm his assumptions, because there he was. The master of shadows causally leaning against the wardrobe aside the door, arms crossed with his red eyes shining. But avoiding the question he simply walked up to Talon, standing right in front of him and staring him down like the start of a boxing match. Talon however only stared back, not feeling especially threatened, although he was stripped to the trousers. Zed might have abandoned honour, but he wasn't going to fight a disarmed man outside the rift.

"You call yourself an _assassin_?" Zed accused.

Maybe he was going to fight a disarmed man outside the rift.

"I can kill you for trespassing." Talon reminded him, standing firm. there was no penalty for self defense in your own room, and Zed however was an intruder.

Zed then removed his steel helmet, letting black half-long hair that reached longer in the back fall around his face. Talon realized he had never seen him without his helmet on and what he saw was rather surprising, if anything, Zed had attractive features, strong jaw, thin heavily lidded eyes that glowed a fiery red under his furrowed eyebrows. He looked younger than Talon expected, not much older than himself.

"Your footing is fine, your movement is fluid, but your tactics are inferior." Zed was glancing over him almost inspectingly, making Talon cock his head, looking to meet his gaze once more when he realized the usual twisted darkness to his voice was gone.

"Who trained you?" Zed asked, still a husky undertone to his bare voice, returning to lock eyes with him.

"Mother nature." was the only thing he could answer, and it wasn't a lie.

A slight silence took place before Zed swiftly kicked Talon's foot aside making him lose his balance as he was caught turned around in an painful arm lock with a blade to his cheek.

"Don't get smart with me _kid._  I won't hesitate to lower myself to your pathetic level."

Talon was just about to bite back when Zed pushed him forward to make him awkwardly fall stumbling into his bed. He crawled for the blade he had under his pillow at all times but Zed was at it again, kicking him in the side and pouncing on him to straddle his hips with Talon's wrists between the blades over his head. His right blades pressed against the throat, rendering him useless.

"Who trained you?!" Zed almost shouted, leaning all his weight on Talon's hips to keep him from struggling.

The blade that kept pressed against his throat made it difficult to speak and he coughed up the words.

"Nothing trained me like the streets of Noxus! Nothing prepared me like the fights for staying alive."

Now came no response from Zed, and he seemed to be simply evaluating his words, Talon continued "is that why you're here? To ask me who trained me? Well tough luck." his laugh became a half cough because of the damned blades, but Zed wasn't amused and had a stern look on his face. The blades pressing against his wrists and throat was slowly drawing blood that dripped onto the white sheets, causing not only stinging pain to course through him, but something more.

"I was already fully trained when general Du couteau took me in. You won't find him though, not even I have."

The situation became clear when he looked up at those ruby irises and a warmth spread through his lower body. And he immediately averted his eyes. Talon had long since found out the thrill of pain and danger, and men and women were all the same to him, but the time and place and having Zed press against his lower regions was all a fatal combination and he was instantly flushed with shame and embarrassment as he grew half hard and started to press back up against Zed. He pleaded in silence as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. avoiding Zed's gaze who only seemed to be watching, waiting.

Suddenly, he sucked his lips in when the blade against his throat started travelling south, scraping against his chest and abdomen, occasionally breaking skin, his tense reactions only earning more of the blade and small pools of blood gathered in the creases of his muscles. His erection was fully evident by that point and there was no way Zed could have overlooked it, but he simply continued with what he was doing, creating small scrapes and cuts on his skin. Talon did everything he could to control himself, he almost feared for his life, not only being tortured but having Zed discover he was undeniably turned on by it and was silently begging Zed to stop this sick play, before he caught himself rolling his hips against the man. Dread washed over him and he stared into Zed's eyes again, watching him slowly lean over him with an unchanged expression, face so close his hair brushed Talon's cheek.

"So you like pain huh?" Zed said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Without thinking, Talon launched out and buried his teeth in his neck, a desperate move to fight back, holding his bite as he heard Zed take a jagged breath and started grinding their crotches together. Surprised to say the least, and with no better idea he stayed there, taking in the friction that sent his erection throbbing. Only when he realized he tasted iron did he let go with a gasp and drops of blood ran down zed's throat. As soon as he did so Zed sat up again, removing his pauldrons and the ballistic vest with a clatter as they collided with the floor. His hands now free of the blades, Talon did not hesitate to reach for the one stored in the head of his bed, and as soon as Zed had pulled the undershirt over his head the blade was against his throat where Talon had marked him previously.

He probably knew, probably saw it in Talon's eyes that there was nothing to it but an empty threat because Zed soon continued his movement, turning Talon's attention to his bare chest, his abs that tensed with each movement and the scars they wore and, Zed's own bulge. Zed swatted the blade away and a clunk told him it pierced the wooden floor, before he dove in on Talon. Mouths clashing together in a war for dominance and Talon hastily undid the man's trousers. He gripped Zed with a light hand, giving a couple strokes that had him tear from the kiss with a heavy breath. Talon's trousers was then pulled down to expose his own erection and he was stroking them both simultaneously with a firm grip.

He could tell Zed was the bigger man in this party as he kept his pace, occasionally thumbing over the heads that made Zed dig his nails into Talon's sides. But when Talon greedily grabbed his ass, the ninja withdrew, sat up straight once more and collected his breath, pulling his hair back and staring at him with a wild look. Talon sought it impossible that the ninja would lack the knowledge to continue and perhaps weighted over his position sitting on top of him.

Figures, Zed wasn't gonna do this in his favor. Talon had only been in the receiving position unwillingly, but at the time it had brought out his vocals and maybe, maybe this time it would be different. So in the end he only half reluctantly spread his legs open as a response. He was convinced Zed's size wouldn't be a problem as the ninja slipped between his legs and removed the last of Talon's trousers, he was then met by two fingers in his mouth and instantly started licking and sucking on them as Zed watched him, eventually moving them to his entrance.

He pushed in the first, and then shortly after the second, stretching his hole and testing his limits as Talon started breathing heavily, arching his back when Zed curled his fingers while pushing against his inner walls, hitting a sweet spot inside of him and fucking him softly with his fingers sending jolts up his spine. Talon groaned, he doesn't remember this pleasure, not like this. His intruder was watching the display, the faces he made when hit by the discovery of the new sensation, enjoying how Talon was pushing himself back on his fingers, urging him to go deeper, it wasn't enough.

"I'm no woman Zed, fuck me" Talon hoaxed impatiently, and Zed wasted no time, having removed his fingers, he let his saliva drip down on his cock, slicking it up before he aligned it with his entrance, pushing in without further warning, immediately pulling out and pushing back in.

Talon, soon aware that he had gotten more than he bargained for felt a stinging pain at first that had him grit his teeth, it was a tight fit but Zed didn't show any signs of mercy and only pushed in harder stretching him open gradually, Talon gripped the bed sheets and muffled his moans and curses with the other hand, forcing his body to relax. The stinging soon became euphoric and Zed was starting to hit that sweet spot again with each thrust sending him gasping, and he found himself shamelessly begging for more, arching his back to the pleasure. He wanted Zed to ravage him. He wanted the pain. He scratched at the ninja's chest so sharply he would expect the man to bleed, and Zed ducked down to lash on to the side of his neck, fangs breaking the skin as he furiously thrusted into him, making Talon lose it when the proximity rubbed their stomachs against his cock, cursing under his breath.

The hot breath against his neck sent him wild when Zed let go for a moment, only to take another bite at his neck. He gripped Zed's hair and arched his back again, pressing harder on his cock trapped between them, it was electricity throughout his body with each thrust. He was a moaning mess, too much for his own liking underneath the more silent ninja who was only uttered hot breaths and occasional groans as he pummeled into him. He was clawing at Zed's back as it drew him closer to the edge. The slowed heavy breathing against his neck and the hard thrusts told him he was on the brink too when he suddenly felt the wet and warm feeling inside and Zed slowed his pace, still thrusting hard against his prostate while clawing at his sides.

It was enough for Talon and he ejaculated between them with an audible moan, cum coating both of them before he was gripped hard and riding his orgasm out in Zed's palm that miked him with his rough hand. Zed had pulled out and was lying on top of him, head against his chest, and Talon could feel the ejaculation seep down his thigh. He was caught in the afterglow, too lazy to move, nor care for not making a mess in the bed, after all it was already stained in blood. They only stayed like that for a moment before Talon decided to speak up.

"You should leave."

Zed pushed himself up enough to lick at his pecs and the pools of blood that had almost dried up there. He sat up, taking a final glance over his exposed prey before he got off him and started strapping his armour back on. Talon watched him get into the rather advanced gear for a minute, before himself got up and made for the bathroom door. Upon turning the handle though, Zed called out his name before he put his helmet on to complete the outfit.

"I was never here.” He continued, voice back to it’s usual dark and raspy.

He glanced over his shoulder, responding with a low "Yea...” before watching Zed merge with the dark background of his bedroom, slipping into the shadows.

’Who the fuck was gonna ask’ he thought, closing the bathroom door behind him.

 


End file.
